Phoebe Mascilla
This tribute is owned by Summer Salmon. Do not use without permission! Info Name: Phoebe Mascilla Gender: Female District: 2 Age: 17 Weapon: Ax, Throwing Ax, Hatchet Appearance: Phoebe is built like a model, with perfect height and weight. She's cute, with green eyes and white and pink hair that flows freely underwater. She looks adorable underwater as well, especially in her pink mask. Strengths/skills: Breatholding, Swimming, Combat Weakness(es): Survival Skills, Cold Resistance. Personality: Phoebe is more shy and cute, and prefers shying from others. She doesn't talk to strangers, and can only perform small talk with new friends. Overtime, she'll get more and more chatty to friends, before being her usual self. She's bubbly and kinky, often doing things to prove how unafraid she is of danger. She's loyal and will love her friends with all her heart. She rarely gets sad and never gets mad, and will often cheer her allies up. She's very friendly to those she knows, but is very timid and shy to new people she meets. Other than that, she'll love you and always be there. She's also very protective of her friends, volunteering to head into danger before them and being the first to jump in the way of danger heading towards them. She'll fight to her last breath for another, and will try her best to make sure her friends live. She's also a complete water lover, and will often go underwater and swim for hours before she can be convinced to stop. ''' '''Backstory/History: Phoebe grew up to a rich family in 2. They loved her and trained her until she turned 16. There, they sent her to District 1 to visit her family before her 17th birthday. Phoebe didn't know she'd meet one of her greatest friends. Phoebe had just got done swimming, and was heading home. After seeing a girl and boy walk away after a hug, Phoebe accidentally bumped into the girl. "S-Sorry..." she managed to stammer out. The girl, noticing Phoebe wet head to toe, asked "Say, you like swimming too?" Phoebe nodded, and soon, the two girls talked. "Wow! Same color swim mask too!" Phoebe noted after seeing Trina hold up her swim mask. "Yeah! Neat, say, you wanna hang out tomorrow at the pool?" Phoebe didn't hesitate, saying "Yes!" before bidding Trina farewell, and entering her home and visiting family. The next day, the two chatted for a bit, before heading into the pool. "Hey ladies. Both of you looking sexy in those bikinis. How about a drink?" some man said to them. Phoebe froze in fear, not liking strangers, but Trina replied for her. "No thanks. We're not 21." The man left, dissapointed, as Phoebe mouthed "Thank you." to Trina, who just smiled and nodded. The two entered the pool. Phoebe put her swim mask on, and so did Trina. "Let's see who can stay under the longest." Trina said. "Okay." Phoebe said. The 2 counted down from 5, before plunging underwater. Phoebe stared at Trina, mesmerized by the girl's silver blue eyes and her flowing blonde hair. Soon, bubbles came out of both their mouths, and soon with increasing intensity. Both surfaced at the same time, gasping for air. "I won!" Trina said. "Nah, I did!" Phoebe replied. They just laughed, and continued swimming, having more contests and trying to determine a winner. The two continued such traditions until Phoebe had to leave, her 17th birthday imminent. "Will you come back?" Trina asked. "I hope so." Phoebe replied, before she left to go back to District 2. The reapings came, and fear spread. "Go on Phoebes. Volunteer now, make Daddy proud." Phoebe's dad said to her. Pressured to much, Phoebe accidentally volunteered for the games. But that wasn't the kicker. Soon after, she found out Trina had been reaped as well. Only one of them would survive. Token: Half-Moon Necklace. Height: 5'6 Fears: Suffocating Alliance: With others like her. ' ' Trivia *She and Trina Maesin make up the Pink Mask Duo. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Tributes Category:Characters